


Of Soccer Balls and Russian Dolls

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, Just a bunch of dorks, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Ace normally didn't have trouble flirting or hitting on cute girls (or guys, or really anyone, for that matter), but that changed when he met Bonnie. Cute crop tops and big bows were apparently a weakness of his that he never knew about.While Bonnie was more than happy to be his girlfriend, they both soon realize their relationship may be more difficult than they originally thought.





	Of Soccer Balls and Russian Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm really excited to finally write this fic! Ace and Baby5 has been a ship ive been working on for a while now.  
> They both just really want to be loved and wanted by people, so why would they not find that in each other?  
> (Please, if you enjoy this chapter and would like me to continue, let me know! I would really appreciate it!)

Ace was pretty well known on his college campus. He was the resident stoner in his dorm, the goofball in most of his classes, and the guy who would literally not shut up about his baby brother if you didn’t stop him. Many students found him incredibly handsome, and he knew this because of the increasingly growing group of girls in the stands during his soccer practices. This only stood to boost his ego, as he already thought of himself as a pretty big hotshot. He was captain of the soccer team, and maintained great grades even while partying. He also held the record for the longest keg stand at frat parties, something of which he was way too proud of. 

Even with all of this, he was still just a shy teenager inside when it came to flirting with the people that really mattered. Interacting with the girls that thought he was really cute was easy, but actually approaching and talking to the cutest girl in class was much harder. They had similar schedules, and he had tried on multiple occasions to work up the nerve to speak to her, but it failed every time. His throat would dry up, his legs would go weak and his hands would clench involuntarily, breaking anything in his grip. (He’d lost many good pencils to this crush).

“Are you just going to keep staring at her, or are you actually going to talk to her for once?” Sabo’s voice was fairly annoyed, as he was pretty sick of his brother using their lunch time together to stare at the girl he knew he’d never actually ask out. He reached up, waving a hand in front of his face to attempt to get his attention, “Seriously, you’re freaking me out. Can you even hear me right now?” 

“She’s wearing a new bow today,” He commented softly, lips turning up in a small smile. His eyes flicked over to his brother as he crossed his arms on the table they shared. “Did you say something?” 

The blonde rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his soda as he turned around in his chair, turning to look at the girl in question. She was rather cute, he had to admit, but he was more interested in the man she was always seen with. “Look, just go over there and talk to her, the worst that can happen is that she says no. And you’ve basically already got a fanclub of girls wanting your attention, why would she be any different?” 

As much as he hated to admit it, Sabo did have a good point. God, why did he have to be so smart? 

“Fine,” He pushed his chair away from their table, sighing to himself as he stood up. “I’ll go say hi. If this fails it’s on you.” He gave his brother a pointed look, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. Sabo only gave him a sly grin and a thumbs up, gesturing for him to go talk to her already. 

Seriously, how hard could it be? Just walk up, say hello, introduce yourself, give her your number. Come on, Ace! How was he supposed to be the charming, handsome brother if he couldn’t even flirt with those that mattered? He was failing at the one thing he was supposed to be good at! 

He caught sight of her, carrying her tray of food off to a table with the young man she always seemed to be talking to, swallowing hard as he forced his legs to keep moving. She was so close, he could hear her laughter as he started to get closer, his tan cheeks beginning to turn dark red. This was a terrible idea, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to say anything to her. He wanted to just turn around and go back to his table, let Sabo mock him for his horrible failure once again. He knew she wasn’t going to like him. 

Suddenly the world came to a halt as he finally made it over to her, and she stopped walking long enough to acknowledge that he was there. She looked him up and down, smiling ever so softly as she turned her attention back up to his face. She had seen him around before, he was kind of a huge dork. He was always so nervous and she liked to believe it was caused by her. “Can I help you?”

Oh dear lord, she was talking to him. Her voice was so sweet, he could just melt into a freckled puddle right there in the cafeteria and he’d consider that a decent death. She had a beautiful accent, and he had been wondering for weeks just where it was from. Sabo kept telling him that he knew, but he refused to tell him. ‘Just ask her!’ he’d say, and Ace would let his head fall onto whatever surface they were sitting it as he cursed him out. It wasn’t fair!

“Um...Hello?” The young girl tilted her head, thick black hair laying over her shoulder as she stared up at him. She turned then, looking up at the man beside her and giving him a small nod, letting him know it was okay for him to head over to their usual table. She would be alright handling this...Freckled stranger. The man nodded back, glancing at Ace before turning and heading off. The girl cleared her throat, loudly, looking up at Ace. “Can I help you?”

Ace blinked, suddenly pulled back from his thoughts as she spoke again. “I…” He pulled his hand out of his pocket, clumsily extending it to her without breaking eye contact. “My name is Ace!” He finally got words out! This was great! 

Well, it was great, until his hand came up even further, hitting the bottom of her food tray with enough force to knock it up and out of her hands, spilling the contents of her tray all across her torso. All. Across. Her torso. 

He was expecting their first conversation to be shy. A bit of flirting, a bit of laughter, an awkward exchange of phone numbers and the promise that ‘Yes, I’ll text you soon’. He didn’t expect spilled spaghetti and meatballs all over her very cute, very white crop top, and high pitched screaming in another language. Oh no. He should really just run while he still could, he could change schools. He could start a new life somewhere else. He could do anything, if he could just get his body to move!

“I’m so sorry!” he pulled his hand back, looking her up and down as he tried to figure out what part of this situation he should address first. “Oh my god-- I didn’t-- I’m so sorry!” Nothing else would come out of his mouth as he quickly grabbed her tray and plate from the floor, wanting to at least help a little. He looked around, spotting a condiment counter a few feet away, quickly rushing over and grabbing as many napkins as he could before returning to her side. He held them out, wanting to help clean off her shirt, but it was just all over her chest! He couldn’t do that! 

“Stop talking.” Her voice was firm as she held up both of her hands, her usually gentle eyes looking up at him with a certain emotion Ace couldn’t quite place. He obeyed, however, holding the napkins out to her as he clamped his mouth shut. She gently took them from him, her soft fingers brushing against his own calloused ones, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked down at the now-ruined shirt. She began wiping off some of the noodles that had stuck to her chest, pouting softly in frustration. She had gotten so much food, too. It was everywhere! 

“You said your name was Ace?” She asked, bringing her eyes up to meet his once again. He looked so embarrassed, it was honestly adorable, he was practically on the verge of tears. “Well, Ace, you have my undivided attention now, and I’m assuming that’s what you wanted. Can I help you?” She gave him a small smile, continuing to dab at the larger spots of spaghetti sauce on her shirt and exposed stomach. 

“I…” He swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to come say hello, and introduce myself. You’re...really pretty, and...I wanted to try and talk to you? Maybe give you my number?” Ace flashed her a shy grin, hands tucked into his jacket pockets. 

The raven haired girl paused, cheeks heating up as she looked up at him. A boy wanted her number? Really? He thought she was cute enough to approach and worthy enough to ask out? This was wonderful! She grinned, nodding up at him and clasping her hands together. 

“Yes! Yes, definitely! M-My name is Bonnie! But most people just call me Baby, it...It started as a joke nickname but then it kind of just stuck!” She held out her hand, one of the sauce covered napkins still held in her palm. She didn’t notice, however, still dreamily staring up at the freckled man that had so easily captured her heart. 

Ace broke into a wide, dorky grin, eagerly taking her hand and shaking it, ignoring the squish of the noodles and sauce between their palms. He really didn’t care, he was finally talking to her! And she liked him! 

“Can I have your number?” He asked, sounding much more brave than he felt. “And, I can repay you for all the food you dropped. I know the stuff here is expensive. Or...I could take you out for dinner? Maybe...This weekend?” He offered quietly, leaning in a bit. He was starting to gain a bit more courage as the conversation progressed, his speech returning to its normal, almost cocky tone. 

Bonnie could hear her heart thumping in her ears, wondering if it was loud enough for Ace to hear it too as she stared up at him. He wanted to take her on a date, and she let out a shaky breath before giving him a nod. She squeezed his hand one more time before pulling away, “I’d love that, Ace…” She gasped suddenly, reaching for her phone with her clean, sauce free hand and pulling it out of her back pocket. She held it out, unlocking the screen for him. “You can put your number in! And go ahead and text yourself, so you have mine. That way we know it works.” 

Ace nodded and gently took her phone, taking note of the red color and the case decorated with sparkles and roses. She was so adorable, how was she so cute? He took his time putting in his number, sending himself a text that merely said ‘It’s Bonnie’ before handing her phone back to her. “There, perfect. Now...You should go get cleaned up. You’re covered in sauce.” He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly as he set his other hand on his hip, his own phone buzzing in his pocket. His heart skipped a beat feeling it, he knew it was her. “I’ll text you then!” 

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” She slipped her phone back in her pocket, waving to him before turning and heading down the hall towards the nearest bathroom. Maybe squeal a little, who knows, she had a date! 

Ace spun on his heel, immediately searching for Sabo so he could run over and tell him everything, as if the blonde couldn’t already see everything that was going on. He searched the cafeteria, eyes landing on his brother at a table across the room, sitting across from the young man that had been walking with Bonnie just a few minutes ago. His face lit up more than it already was as he took off running towards him, excited to tell him everything. 

“Sabo!” He laughed and slid to a stop beside him, excitedly slamming his hands on the table and absolutely scaring the crap out of him, “I did it! I got her number, we have a date this weekend!” 

Sabo jumped in his seat, hand shooting up to grab at his heart as he looked up at the freckled man. “Jesus christ, Ace, you scared the shit out of me. Why can’t you just approach people like a normal person?” He was in the middle of a very good, flirtatious conversation with a handsome man! Great, he had completely embarrassed himself, hadn’t he? He snuck a glance up at the other man at the table, biting his lip shyly. 

“Oh come on, you know this is how I am when I get excited. Come on, Luffy’s waiting for us to get home.” He pat Sabo’s shoulder happily, unable to stop grinning. 

The blonde sighed softly, nodding up at his brother. “Fine, fine. But I’m leaving for Luffy, not for you.” He turned back to the man at the table with him, giving him a small wave. “Sorry about this...I have to go. Maybe we could continue this conversation another time?” He asked, flashing him a grin. “What did you say your name was?”

“Trafalgar Law.” He stated, lips curling into a very small, subtle smile. He couldn’t help it; this man was just...kind of adorable. He didn’t find many guys attractive, but he was different. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small notepad and a pen, scribbling out his name and cell phone number before tearing it off and sliding it across the table to him. “We definitely should...I’ll see you later, Sabo.” His smile widened into a small grin as he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Sabo paused, hand shaking slightly as he reached out and gently took the small paper off the table. A blush had blossomed across his cheeks, coating his neck and chest as he gave a small nod. “See you later...Law.” He waved to him, slowly standing up from the table and turning to his brother. He grabbed his bag from the floor, hiking it up over his shoulder as he began walking towards the exit of the building, listening to Ace explain everything that had happened. He was so excited, it was rather adorable. It seemed like things had gone well for the both of them this time. 

 

* * *

“So tell me again,” Sabo started, pointing his beer bottle towards his brother as he lounged back on their couch, “You spilled an entire plate, an ENTIRE PLATE of spaghetti and meatballs on her white, seemingly expensive crop top and she still agrees to go out on a date with you?” He was trying to hard not to laugh, it was just...so unbelievable. 

“She actually seemed really excited!” Ace grinned around his own beer bottle, looking over at him. “Like...I mentioned the prospect of going on a date with her and she just lit up completely. It was really cute. I texted her a little while ago to say hi and I’m waiting on her to respond.” He took a sip of his beer, falling back against the plush couch beside the blonde. He hummed softly, closing his eyes. “Who was the guy you were talking to, huh? He’s with Bonnie a lot...Honestly I was afraid he was going to end up being her boyfriend.”

Sabo paused, blushing lightly as he turned his gaze away from his freckled brother. “His name is Law, he’s Bonnie’s cousin.” He glanced down at his phone, biting his lip shyly as he waited for a text from the older man. He had felt so confident in the cafeteria, but now…”He’s pretty nice. A med student.” 

“Oh?” Ace turned, grinning widely at the other man and pushing his shoulder eagerly. “You’ve got a crush on him, don’t you!”

“We were talking about you and Bonnie!” He snapped, sitting up and staring the brunette down, “Not me! We were talking about YOU!” The blonde was obviously flustered, hands clenched around his beer, blue eyes open wide. He was supposed to be the one to make fun of Ace for being a flustered idiot, not the other way around! Besides...It wasn’t a crush, right? That was what teenage girls got, not him! He just...Thought Law was attractive is all. Very...Very attractive. It made him nervous. It...made him _flustered_. “Maybe...Maybe it’s a little bit of a crush.” 

“I KNEW IT!” Ace shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. He knew his brother better than anyone, he couldn’t hide it! “You’ve seen him before, haven’t you? You were just excited to talk to him today as I was to talk to Bonnie!”

Sabo scowled, tossing his empty beer bottle off to the side so he could push the man with both hands. 

“YOU KNEW NOTHING!”


End file.
